


[Podfic] Love Letters from Earth

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Solar System - Anthropomorphic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Complicated Relationships, Epistolary, Longing, Mars rover, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Letters from Earth to Mars over the course of their relationship; they want to be together but are always apart. Goes from the beginning of human culture up to the Mars Rover and talk of human colonies on Mars.





	[Podfic] Love Letters from Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Letters from Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/605161) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Thank you to Storiesfortravellers for blanket permission.
> 
> This piece is absolutely beautiful, and I hope I gave this the right amount of longing and haunting feel it deserves!

Cover Art created by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 ](https://app.box.com/s/givm6ijzn98kggofu5wwbcyhsihyd8x5) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:16:16



##  Music

  * Background music: ["Flowing Air" by Mattia Vlad Morleo](http://jamen.do/t/1434776)  

  

  * Insert track: [ Mars Sound ](https://youtu.be/PseSJoicfrg)  


  
---|---


End file.
